


From Nowhere

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [405]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Derek isn't named - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Mysterious Circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/20/20: “fever, alarm, harvest”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [405]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	From Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/20/20: “fever, alarm, harvest”

Returning home with the day’s harvest of herbs, Stiles stopped with some alarm at the sight of a body face down near his cabin.

Had his wards failed? How had anything gotten so near his home?

Laying his bundles down, Stiles crouched by the fallen figure. It was not mortal.

When he rolled the unresponsive creature over he beheld the face of a half-shifted werewolf, skin fever-hot.

As Stiles stroked the heated face it transformed back to human-looking, a very handsome one at that. Opening his eyes the stranger smiled at Stiles as if he knew him well.

Stiles gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, and I'm sorry, this is a teaser. But frankly I have no intention of continuing this story--or any idea how. Maybe after I've caught up on all the challenges I'll think about it. Because I'd like to know why Stiles gasps too!


End file.
